The Adventures of Faran
by Top Gear
Summary: Day 40: Sheba gets quarantined!
1. Day 1

The Adventures of Faran  
  
Hello, Mercurio told me to do so, and since I have nothing to do, I shall.  
  
The adventures of Faran start in the morning.  
  
I wake up and later after breakfast I bring Sheba to school. I go to work and then later I come home. I see that Sheba had someone over, but I am unsure who it could be. My mind tells me not to trust Sheba and I will not. The end.  
  
BYE!!!! 


	2. Day 2

The Adventures of Faran II  
  
Day II of the adventures of Faran.  
  
I awoke today and as I did yesterday, I brought Sheba to school. When I came home she arrived at the house telling me that she was the one who came to our house yesterday's house. I disturbs me she did not say anything about it. I have to bring Sheba and her friend to the carnival today. I must pick them up at midnight. Is that 12:00 or 1:00? I am annoyed that I must get Sheba at 12:00. What shall I do while waiting?  
  
BYE!!! 


	3. Day 3

The Adventures of Faran III  
  
Today is Staurday, therefore I need not bring Sheba to school, she was still sleeping when I departed to work, that was at 11:00. I am unsure what she did last night with her friends, or friend. She did not say, I am afraid Sheba might be doing the mind read on me while I sleep. My thoughts are being read all the time, I am unsure what to do. I must seek help!  
  
I must pick Sheba up at noon. Is that 12:00 or 1:00? When shall I learn time? 


	4. Day 4

The Adventures of Faran  
  
Today is Sunday, and I do not have to bring Sheba to school. That is good, for I do not trust Sheba anymore. I am unsure why I adopted her in the first place. But now that I think of it, I did not adopt her but my wife did. Blasted wife, not that I don't like her but that I did not like her decision of adopting Sheba. But I was not the mayor of the town then, therefore it was ok then. I don't need to bring Sheba anywhere, which is good, for I don't wan to bring her anywhere anyway. 


	5. Day 5

The Adventures of Faran  
  
Today is Monday, I am not very happy. I have ton bring Sheba to school today and then I head to work. Work is fun, my desk does not have a single picture of Sheba on it, for I do not trust the girl. I had a conversation with the baker's wife today hearing about what her son did at the carnival. It was nothing good, therefore I think Sheba was involved. News of the police having to break up much of the carnival was not good music to my ears. Maybe Sheba will die and I will not need to bring her to school and pick her up from the blasted wind guy's house. Ivan was his name, and what an evil name at that. Ivan, Ivan the Terrible, stealing people and turning them into mindless slaves who know nothing but their love for him. Hmm. that sounds good, maybe I should become a poet. nah. 


	6. Day 6

The Adventures of Faran  
  
Tuesday, I have to bring Sheba to school yet again. then I head to heaven. work! The home away from home, work my favorite place to go. I dread the return to the house and check my watch many a time in the afternoon, not sure when the frightful 5:00 will arise from the dust. I return and Sheba is no where to be seen. She returned several minutes after me and she looked strange, maybe she got a haircut, don't know. The evil Ivan was where she was, I learned that she skipped school with him several days ago. I dread the day of the sleep over which I hear will take place on Friday, what shall happen. I will have to pick her up noon of Saturday. Now what time was that? 12:00 or 1:00? 


	7. Day 7

Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke and I brought Sheba to school and then I went to work, oh yes, I went to work. I should get Sheba an early marriage with that fool, Ivan, evil Ivan! When I came hoem Sheba was not home and I saw she would not be coming home. She was staying with Ivan. YES!!!!!!!! I praised the heavens and played loud music singing and dancing. Then the door opened and Sheba walked in. I cursed, and went to sleep. 


	8. Day 8

Adventures of Faran  
  
The day Friday has come and to some relief and the bad thoughts of others. Sheba will not be coming home today, that means after I bring her to school I see her not until Saturday noon. And I shall count it as 1:00 as being noon. NO maybe, I won't even show to pick her up, therefore she will not be home until Monday. How nice. Today instead of bringing Sheba to school, I brought her early to Ivan's house. Met him and shook his ill colored hand. Then backed off and went home and washed my hands, then went to work. When I came home, I blasted the music and was in relief and slept late the next morning, and then I lit Sheba's plants on fire. Didn't want them, just say they died, a great death! 


	9. Day 9

Adventures of Faran  
  
It was a glorious day, and I decided to go to the mall and buy stuff. Buy them with Sheba's allowance money that I never pay her. HAHAH! I am great! Um. yeah. I noticed that on the answering machine, Ivan called and Sheba picked up therefore their conversation was recorded, listened due to the fact there was a message for me in the next one. Talked about how their teachers get drunk with them at parties, possibly if I remarry, my kids will not go to that school. Oh, look, the teachers just left the computer room. When I say that we hire new computer teachers, they should at least be educated. Back to the story! Came home and had a great dinner, and then played the music real loud and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Sheba was there, crying. I asked, 'What is the matter, my dear?' 'Ivan. he tried. to do something to me. didn't like it.' I walked away from the door and turned off the music and said, 'I understand, let me read your mind for more details.' She read my mind and I did hers and found what happened, and went to the closet and took out a long black object. 'What are you doing?' 'There's hell to pay.' 


	10. Day 10

Adventures of Faran  
  
My hating of Sheba changed in that one night, I am glad after all that my wife adopted her. I went to Ivan's house and shot several shots through his door. Think I killed his cat. Oh yeah! Hated that cat, hated it and how it could talk to Ivan. Hated it like I did Sheba a few days ago, but double. Sheba got a call from Ivan telling her his cat was killed, by a rifle, she had to hang up because I was saying Yes! And praising the heavens. It was great. We had a party because Ivan's cat died. Sheba told me that she was under the control of Ivan and fought it off when he tried to do what he did. Ivan's cat was the source of the power and killing it was the only way. Oh YEAH!!!!! 


	11. Day 11

The Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke in the morning and saw that Sheba had prepared me breakfast as she has been doing recently. When she was last at Ivan's house she stemmed into the power of Ivan's mind and learned all that the greatest chefs in the world know combined. Therefore she now makes all my meals and things, she even goes to the super market and buys stuff. I am guessing this is her "sorry" for all that she was doing with Ivan. Yes! She is under my control now, ha ha.  
  
I now bring Sheba straight to school, not to Ivan's house. Neither she nor myself want to go there anymore, and meet the evil one that inhabits the land of Vale. I got to work, which is still my second home, since I have fun there also. My boss has finally given me a raise and a promotion, so now I work less hours but receive more pay. Oh yeah!  
  
When I arrive home, I smell the great smell of food. Fancy gourmet food, that is. The day went fine and the land looks great, for Sheba also does the gardening now, I could call her my little slave, but worker is a far better word for it. I saw a shadowy figure outside last night, and I shot him with my rifle in the leg, Sheba will have to find out who it was tomorrow, hopefully it was that fool, Ivan! 


	12. Day 12

The Adventures of Faran  
  
It was a pleasant day as I awoke and was greeted by Sheba and her gourmet food. She was ever so glad that I had freed her from the grips of Ivan, whom she now hated. The day before, due to my promotion, I was given a new car, a Humvee. That was the military version of a hummer, which I hooked up with a few weapons for self defense. This included a light rocket launcher, a light machine gun, and an assault rifle. I drove Sheba to school, and during the ride there, I saw a small figure which resembled the evil Ivan, who was walking towards our house. I tapped Sheba on her shoulder and said,  
  
'Is that him?'  
  
'It is, I believe.'  
  
'Good.' I floored the petal and went 0 to 60 in 5 seconds, and started firing the assault rifle. The figure dodged the shots and was nearly hit by the car, and he was thrown to the ground, splashing into a puddle and getting muddy.  
  
'Tell me at dinner whether that was him.'  
  
'Yes, Faran.'  
  
'Call me father.'  
  
'Yes, father.'  
  
'Excellent.'  
  
At dinner she told me that it was him, and I was over the moon. Afterwards at night fall, I was walking back to my bedroom when I heard the sound of broken glass and a scream, along with a slap and another scream. Running towards my closet, I picked out my assault rifle, duel pistols, and a couple of grenades. I then wandered out into the wilderness, in search of my chef. I mean daughter.  
  
Finding Ivan, I shot him in the leg several times, and he dropped to the floor. Grabbing Sheba, I chucked a grenade and ran. When returning to the house, Sheba awoke, she fainted I presume. She was over the moon in seeing me, and she decided to sleep with me, since she was to scared. I would protect her from now on, bring her under my wing, and save her. It was my duty. 


	13. Day 13

The Adventures of Faran  
  
The next day I awoke, and Sheba had made the gourmet breakfast. I brought Sheba in my humvee yet again to school, and this time there was no Ivan. That was bad, I wanted to get my revenge for him stalking my house and trying to steal my chef. He wants her food, since that was what he was doing when she was with him. But that's not happening any more, she is my chef and my daughter and that punk kid Ivan will not have her. Even she gets an allowance, not much, 10 coins, but something. With Ivan she gets nothing, because she was his slave, and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She is my little worker, my flower in the snow, my seedling. Along my way to work I made my own theme song, which was kinda copied from another source which was broadcasted on the holonet, but it came from the east and I do not know what it means, but I show sing it anyway.  
  
'Gotta kill 'em all, gotta kill 'em all, yeah. gotta kill 'em all, gotta kill 'em all, gotta kill 'em all, Faranmon. Farmelion, Farnasaur, Farantwo, Farancruel, Farandactyl, Faranite, Farnslow. don't the rest of the words, Faranmon!'  
  
When I got home after work, I was greeted by my seedling with a gourmet meal. Today's was chicken pot pie, with huge chunks of chicken, crisp peas, garden-fresh grown Idaho potatoes, and globs of gravy, inside the fresh warm loaf of bread.  
  
Ahh. so delicious. warm and juicy. ahhh. had about three serving. it was great. That night, I heard broken glass and a few shouts, it seemed like several people this time. There was scurrying of feet and the sound of a car.  
  
'This is going to get ugly.' I ran downstairs to the secret room and activated my T-14 Skyhopper, with my military grade cannon on it, light rocket packs, and heavy machine gun. The wings folded down and I rose over the forest, and saw the jeep driving off.  
  
'Sheba's in there. Die commies!' Bullets rippled the wheel and it popped, sparks shooting from the axel, the rockets blasted the craft to pieces, and the people scurried out. I opened up with heavy machine gun, and killed someone, I think, but it doesn't matter, my chef most live. Therefore I can get my food everyday!  
  
'DIE COMMIES!!!!!' I rescued Sheba and since the battle happened about ten minutes from the house and we were low on fuel we slept inside the skyhopper. 


	14. Day 14

The Adventures of Faran  
  
The next day, I awoke in my own house, I guess I piloted it back in a dream. That was great, I saved Sheba from the hands of that evil man, Ivan. I brought Sheba to school and went to work. When I came home, I smelt no dinner, I heard no rustling, I was worried, I was unsure. I went to my closet and took out my dual pistols and other weapons and went to the school. When I got there, I heard screaming, a rasping voice, I was unsure. I knew that it was Sheba, but what was happening, I yelled 'Sheba, glory awaits me!' I ran down the halls, firing up the place, blowing up plaster, and spraying debris over the area. I finally found Sheba, tied to the fall, a gag in her mouth, and Ivan. Ivan standing there, a greedy look to his face. I looked at him and said, 'Ivan, we meet again.' He turned and said, 'You are Faran. Sheba's step father.' 'I am. and you are. dead.' I opened up wityh my dual pistols and blasted him, blasted him. He spun around and slammed against the wall, blooding on his shirt, on his cape, all over the wall. He slumped down to the floor, a puddle of blood beneath him, his eyes rolled and he said, 'Sheba. I. am sorry..' 'No you aren't,' I yelled, as I further shot his body, over and over I cried, 'To far away, his death is to far away, I killed him I did, I did, I did, I killed him I did, I killed him I did, why are people so crazy?' I took out a knife and untied Sheba and then led her home, and got her a special bath and decided she would stay home the next day. 


	15. Day 15

The Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke the next morning and brought Sheba to school, and saw Ivan on the road and said,  
  
'Blast! He didn't die, last night, well we shall see about that!' I shot forward and ran him over, a thump being heard as the tires hit his body. His bogy rolled as it was hit and spun out from under the vehicle. I turned and saw the body and laughed, as Sheba did also. After I dropped Sheba off at school, I called work and said I was having a sick day. I had an idea to get back at Ivan, I was going to raid his house. I got to the house five minutes later and blasted open the door, strewing debris all over the place, then I went around back and found his jungle garden, in which I burnt to the ground, and cracked the rocks and drained and scorched the small pool. I went inside the house and finding Ivan's new cat killed it and through it into the basement, I then burnt the house up, and hacked up his furniture and raided his room. I made it away with much of his personnel materials and things, but it didn't matter. When he got home, he would see, and I left the message clipped to his door,  
  
'Revenge, bloody revenge.' I came home to Sheba's meal and later she got a message from Sheba which said,  
  
'Can I stay with you, for my house was burnt down while I was away at school.' Sheba said no and he started crying before she hung up. She turned to me afterwards and said, 'Good job father.' 


	16. Day 16

The Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke this morning to a nice breakfast from Sheba and then brought her to school and went to work. I didn't see Ivan this morning, probably because he learned his lesson. Finally that punk learned something. He rebuilt his house with his friends, and it was car bombed by someone. don't know who. HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ivan bought another cat, that would be another to kill, I suppose ( sorry Piro, I like cats too) Let's talk about my cat. His name is Shadow and he is 16 pounds! He is three years old too, great cat, smart too. When he bites you, he goes for your wrist, the side with the blood vessels, scary but true. When sheba came home, she said,  
  
'I love you father.'  
  
'I know sheba, I know.' 


	17. Day 17

Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke the next morning and decided, that I would raid Ivan's new house, but then I decided to stay home. I was a bit sickly and I told Sheba to drive the car to school. I gave her my license and she said, she would be back early from school to see that I was well. I stayed home and watched tv, when I heard a scratching noise coming from the door, I stayed quiet and got from my bed and took the rifle form my closet. I checked the window and saw that Ivan was at my door, using a spell to open the door, and I said, 'What is he doing at my house. I know! To raid my house for vengeance!' I aimed the rifle down at him, and deliberately missed. The boy didn't notice and went inside. I chucked a stun bomb down the laundry shot that landed near the boy. He was stunned and I went downstairs and found him. He, the one who was causing me all this trouble. I shot him in the leg.. At point blank range. Then I brought him upstairs and tied him to my weather vane. And watched him spin and spin and spin. Sheba came home and saw me outside, and she said, 'Father! You aren't supposed to be out of bed!' She brought me inside and started my dinner. It had two weeks since then and boy is still there. 


	18. Day 18

Adventures of Faran  
  
It was a day of reckoning, Ivan's father Hamlet and Ivan's mother Master Hama returned Vale to see their son and were disappointed to see his house was destroyed. Ivan showed up after school and said a man named Faran had done so. They were angered, and Hamlet got out his rifle. He and Hama went to Faran's house and found Sheba and shot her. Hearing the shot I ran outside and said,  
  
'What the bloody?'  
  
'You shot our son, so we are going to shot your daughter.'  
  
'What the bloody?' Hamlet started explaining again, and Faran jumped forward and let out a war cry. He took out his two vibro blades and started to attack. Hama tried her psynergy but it was not affected. Faran's talking bird flew by and took control of the Humvee and ran over Ivan and Hama. When Hamlet said,  
  
'What are you doing.' I said,  
  
'Time for a beat down.' At the end of the day there were three people on the weather vane. 


	19. Day 19

Adventures of Faran  
  
I awoke and went to work. When I came home Iodem was at my door, he said,  
  
'Were going to have to take Sheba away from you, Faran.'  
  
'NO!!! NEVER SHE IS MY COOK, NOT YOURS!!!!!' I ran inside and took hol of Sheba and brought her to the door, and I carried a pistol.  
  
'Come closer and I'll kill her, I will, don't challenge me.' Iodem walked forward and Faran fired. Iodem went down. The end. 


	20. Day 20

Adventures of Faran XX  
  
I awoke, and saw the nice breakfast laid out for me by Sheba, my favorite little chef, in the whole wide world. That was maybe the only good thing Ivan did, give my step-daughter the skills to cook! But alas, Ivan is still alive.  
  
I was driving Sheba to school again, and saw a familiar face along the way, one that I would hope I see many times, and I brought the car to the fastest speed it could endure. I shot forward, and hit Ivan, sending him backwards, only to hit the car again. When we made it to school, Ivan landed in a bloody heap on the yards of the school, calling upon thunderstorms to shake away the birds, trying to eat him.  
  
I left Sheba at school, and went to work, but when I got home she was no where around, no dinner, no meal, where was she? Does this mean, Ivan took her capture again? I stroked my goatee with wonder..  
  
'I will go bomb Ivan's house... that will solve the problem, ok! Let's go Liger!'  
  
I rocketed out of the house and into the sky, that night, fires were on the horizon. 


	21. Day 21

Adventures of Faran XXI  
  
It was a long day, and I brought Sheba to school and along the way, I made sure I hit Ivan... if I didn't I made sure I hit a squirrel or some other animal. When I got home, Sheba was there, and she said, when I arrived home, that she was going to take a bath, and relax. I ate my meal as she went upstairs and heard a scream. No... I van could not have been looking through the window at Sheba changing... err... the likes of Ivan feasting his eyes on my step-daughter. Ohh... he would pay... with his cat's life!  
  
I ran downstairs and took to the controls of my newest vehicle in my garage. The two man b-wing. I took to the skies and found Ivan's house and then brought the targeting brackets over it, and when it went red, I tightened my finger on the trigger. Two blue streaks fired forward, and struck home at the side of the house.  
  
Inside, Ivan was thrown backwards against the wall. He swept his hand over his forehead and it came back bloody. Then the torpedo detonated.  
  
What a frabjous day! Calloh! Callay! I went home and saw Sheba was passed out on the floor of the bathroom... Ivan had not been there she was grossed out by some bug. I sighed... 


	22. Day 22

Adventures of Faran  
  
Today when I awoke, I decided to meet my neighbor, whose was Mercurio. Mercurio was like 'You kill Ivan too much your bad man.' I scratched my chin and said, 'Yes, yes I am, but would do that if you smelt the fresh aroma of quickcheck coffee? Oh Ivan had it every day, and Sheba never learned how to make it.' 'Uh. what is quickcheck coffee?' 'I don't know. Well, maybe if I tie up Ivan, and you interrogate him, we can find our where its from.' 'Okeydoke.' Sheba walked out, 'Breakfast on thy table.' 'Cool, you wanna eat food?' 'Sure, what kind of food.' 'Uh.. Riells.' 'Whose Riells?' 'Don't know.' 'Uh. Sheba's hot.' 'I knew that.' 'I did too.' 'NO she isn't.' 'Shut up.'  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Day 23

Adventures of Faran  
  
It was a good morning, and I awoke, then realized the day, it was a Friday, and Sheba was going to some carnival with a new friend from school, think his name was Felix......... but I think he is a Ivan cooperate, so I must watch for the day. I was bored that day, I was promoted again, and got a new car, something like a F-Zero car. Goes 0 to 60 in 1.65 seconds. Cool!  
  
When driving Sheba to school, I saw Ivan and floored it, and he jumped into the way of the car, to get insurance. Not too good, dear boy, dear boy what am I talking about? We got a pool installed in our backyard and I saw Ivan looking at it from a distant, and took out my sniper rifle and peered at Ivan with my scope--- and shot him in the leg. Oh yes! I did. In the leg, that leg is probably retarded now, shot so many times.  
  
Uh... Sheba made a hellava meal tonight, I hugged her for the meal, and the hug lasted a while.. Uh I think sheba likes me.. Bloody hell what am I talking about... Excuse me about that last comment, not right of me to say.... bye now 


	24. Day 24

Adventures of Faran  
It was a strange day today when I awoke and sniffed the air, it was strange scent of Sheba's ways. I brought my feet over the side of the bed and felt them touch the smooth floor that was my bedroom. I looked around and saw the steam that had risen from the bathroom, of where Sheba had bathed. The towel was folded neatly on the rack which I took in my hand when I dried off. There was breakfast on the table when I went downstairs and I looked around--- Sheba was no where to be seen. Strange as it was, I sat and ate my meal, and waited for Sheba to arrive. I waited--- and waited and stood and yelled her name. I got the familiar I shall be there from her and it was coming from the basement. Strange, why was she is the basement, eh? I walked downstairs and there was movement when she heard my foot steps coming down the stairs and, and the lights suddenly turned off. I fell down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor and I saw light coming from the computer screen. It turned off, and I felt pain in my back.  
  
Sheba walked over, for I was stomach down on the floor, out as a door nail. I had fainted, but in last bit of strength, I gave Sheba the keys and she drove to school, while I recovered from the fall, blasted Sheba turning the lights off on me--- but wait a sec, why would she turn the lights out on me? She loves me, at least I think she does. I went upstairs when I arose, and searched her room, I had nothing else to do. Life was a bore.  
  
I found her dirary, which was bounded by her psynergy powers, thus any adept could not open it. But I was not an adept, she thought I was, but I actually am not. I lifted the first page over and saw in small letters "I love Ivan" My eyes widened, and pure anger came across my face. 'Time to kill".  
  
I went downstairs and into my secret area, and found that the door had been opened, which was strange. I went inside and found my prized T-16 Skyhopper was gone! NO!!!!!  
  
I went to the garage and found the old Hummer which used to be my last car and unlocked it. Out of gas.... dang it. I went to the other car, the old red Nissan Altima and powered it up. I had some snopping to do at the school. I also got my invisibilty cloak. I went to the school and went inside with it on. I looked in every classroom and I found Sheba. She was talking with Ivan, and then I saw her kiss him when she was done talking.  
  
I was betrayed. Big time. The food she was giving me must have haad something in it so I would like Sheba without thought, but I was wrong. Maybe it was good that I ate from the wrong plate this morning, and ate Sheba's food with the ability enhancing pills inside. She would pay for this, and so would Ivan.  
  
I went home, and on my way home, I found Ivan's house, and crept to the door and blew it opened. The cat appeared and it grinned, an evil grin only that cat could make. I shot it, after it jumped onto the barrel of my shotgun, I brought along.  
  
I fired up the place, and right as I was going to leave, I went downstairs and bombed the place. Threw the cat down in the basement and burned the house up. I went home, and when I reached home, Sheba was just arriving and the phone rang. Ivan was on the home, his house taken out and she said yes. Yes--- as in he could come and stay here, it was my punishment. She was like, father it was wrong of you. My back was turned to her, father it was wrong. I spun suddenly shotgun in hand.... 


	25. Day 25

Adventures of Faran XXV  
  
I spun around and fired off my cartridge, which struck no where and yelled, 'Live outside!' I threw Sheba outside, and hit Ivan with a tent, let them have their fun outside. I laughed and laughed, and locked the doors with anti-alchemy curses and things, and laughed some more---and had pie. The next day, Sheba and Ivan were passed out on the front yard---scum. Ivan was carrying vodka in Poland Spring bottle, because he was a dirty commie, and--- I shot him in the leg, and then branded him with the lidless eye of Mordor. Then, a bakery truck pulled up and Ivan ate a whole entire wedding cake, and then I was (gasp) did Ivan marry Sheba, great scots, he might have--- but they were drunk. 


	26. Day 26

Adventures of Faran  
  
I spun around and fired, a blank shot that hit the wall and plaster fell. Not my beautiful house, I was thinking, why was Ivan to go to my house? Why mine? Maybe I should make the best of it, or I should sneak away and find why Sheba had betrayed me! I was to find out, and I waited, returning the shot gun to my closet and waiting. 


	27. Day 27

Adventures of Faran  
  
By the REAL author--- Top Gear  
  
Faran awoke and found the house was empty, and that was obvious because sheba left him because she somehow married that dirty communist Ivan. So Faran went to work, and on the way he saw Ivan walking to school, and we know how Faran drives a Hummer so, Ivan, the poor loser that he is, jumped in front of the car to gain insurance. Faran seeing his, pressed the button for the secret snow plow attachment and hit the gas. "oh!!!!!" Faran yelled as Ivan was thrown out of the way and landed, tumbling, in a puddle of mud. Faran fired the back dart launchers which hit Ivan in the leg. Ivan fell face first into some more mud, and laied there not moving. That was odd, he usually got up. So Faran backed up and ran over Ivan, than drove forward and than backed, than drove forward again.  
  
That he hit the gas and was gone. He saw Isaac, and just jetted the engine, so Isaac was hit to. "whahahahahahahah,' Faran said.  
  
He went to work and had fun, than came home and threw darts at a picture of Ivan and went to sleep. The end.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Day 28

Adventures of Faran: Day 28  
  
This morning I woke up, and I cooked myself breakfast because Sheba woke up late today, or she came downstairs late today. Her backpack was pretty hefty, but I did not question her, you know girls carry odd things in their backpacks, and middle school, a lot of work. Carry books and things, you know. I did not see Ivan while driving in my Hummer H3 upgraded with dual superchargers, with my patented V18 engine. I dropped Sheba off from school and waved goodbye and went to work.  
  
Inside the school Sheba found Ivan taking things out of his locker. She placed her bag on the ground and took out two black objects and strapped them to her wrists, and grasped their handles. Ivan turned around and spoke,  
'Good morning, Sheba, what's that you have?'  
'Its over, Ivan.' She revealed dual RCP-90s and shot him to death. He rolled over, a blood puddle forming under him.  
'HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!'

She walked away. Piers showed up and he stole the books from Ivan's locker, and he gave them to Sheba as a gift. They became fast friends, and Sheba invited him over for dinner. She cooked the dinner for Piers and I. Piers told me how he hated Ivan, and that he had no home. I invited him to stay at our house, and dressed him in finest linens, and gave him a nice feathery bed, in a cozy room. Piers Trevelyn was his new name, since I am Faran Trevelyn and Sheba is plain old Sheba. S-H-E-B-A T-R-E-V-E-L-Y....N.  
  
BYE!!!!!


	29. Day 29

Adventures of Faran

Ok… so I was walking out to get the paper today, and my man, Mercurio was like, "hey Faran did you ever find out where Ivan got the quickcheck coffee?" "No, but, hey, why not today?" "Alright."

So, Mercurio and I got inside my Hummer H3 and went to the school, and we brought Sheba with us. When we saw Ivan on his way to school, I deliberately chased him off the road, and Mercurio jumped out of the car and I handed the keys to Sheba. Mercurio protested, "Are you sure Sheba can drive?" I shrugged. Mercurio shot a tranquilizer at Ivan and he went down. We brought Ivan to Mercurio's house and tied him to a chair in a dark room with a single overhead light bulb. Ivan awoke, "Wah!"

"Now, Ivan where do you get quickcheck coffee?" "What?" I took out my pistol and pistol whipped him. "Where is it?" "What?" I pistol whipped him again. Mercurio, angry, took the phone out of the wall and smashed Ivan's nose with it. Ivan was out like a light. "Why did you do that?" I asked. Mercurio shrugged. "Where's Ara Vaga when you need him?" I shrugged. "Who the bloody is Ara Vaga?" Mercurio shrugged. "Are you on drugs?" Mercurio shrugged. "Ok…" "Hey, man, I need you to find me some dual turbochargers." "Ok.'

So, Ivan… we left him there, and he been down there for a couple days now.


	30. Day 30

The Adventures of Faran XXX

I woke up this morning, my Jacuzzi didn't work and then Sheba quit on me, can you believe it, jerk. No… actually I don't have a Jacuzzi and Sheba likes my artistic talent. No… I don't have artistic talent. So… I awoke this morning and Sheba gave me breakfast, basic cereal with milk and the cereal was all wet and like not crunchy because she put the milk in too early. I was like,

'Sheba, what's the matter. You always put my milk in precisely 5.17952 seconds before I come down the stairs, is something the matter?'

Sheba burst into tears,

'Ivan… he stole something from me. Can you get it back?'

'What was it that he stole?'

'He stole my new car. The one you gave me the other day as a present since I am now 16 years of age. I was carjacked the other day, he and his cat, they took over the vehicle. I got away, but I think he lit it on fire.'

'What! Impossible, the 3 series was burned? No way! Well, I will have to return to business, I thought there would be a small amount of time to relax, but when a mission comes, I never upset my family.'

Sheba sobbed,

'Courageous words from my courageous step father…'

I left the house and entered my garage and found that yes, Sheba's new car was gone. Tell to pay. I got to Ivan's house and rang the door bell. He came to the door right as my right foot came in contact with it. Ivan had some friends over and they stood up and walked over. I picked up Ivan from the collar and threw him at them and then kicked their table into them.

They were all surprised, and the two girls at the table, Jenna and Mia scurried for safety yelling,

'Get him, boys, you can handle him.'

Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Felix stood and looked at me. I stared back at them and they let out a cry. I launched a good kick at Isaac and took him in the stomach. Garet sent a kick, but I dodged underneath his leg and sent a good punch to his groin. He was down. Ivan tried to slap me and I bit his hand. He stepped back waving his hand, when out of nowhere, my neighbor burst through the window and body slammed Ivan. I was like,

'Mercurio, what the heck?'

'Sheba sent me.'

Mercurio moved in and sent a spinning round house kick at Felix and knocked him to the floor. Isaac was up again and tried in vain to punch Mercurio, but his hand broke once he hit Mercurio's extremely muscled chest. Mercurio messed up his arm and threw him through a window. Ivan got up and I kicked him in the groin with my steel toed boots. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Which reminded me, I had to get Sheba's prize back. Mercurio and I went to the garage and power wired both of the cars there before driving them through the garage doors. Mercurio ran over most of Ivan's lawn furniture and smashed the car into the front door and drove through the house, before driving out the back. I drove at the house, going around 80, hit the front stoop and flew through the house, and landed out the back, didn't hit the floor. The house collapsed with all six of them still inside. We left. Sheba was over the moon that now she got two broken down cars instead of one nicely repaired one. It was a good day.


	31. Ivan's Day I Day 31

The Adventures of Ivan I

Part I: Ivan's Revenge

After what happened yesterday, Ivan begin to think. He had lost nearly every time he engaged Farin and he couldn't figure out why. He looked down at himself and figured it most be because Farin didn't use psynergy. Farin used brute force and cunning skill. Ivan figured he had to find out how he could defeat Farin and reclaim Sheba as his own. He called upon his friends, and tried to see if he could hire some mercenaries.

Isaac and Mia arrived first. He could see them from the window, Isaac's blond hair and Mia's blue hair and strange robes. When they came inside, they sat at the table and had some tea. Isaac spoke first,

'Man, that Farin, he gave me a good kick in the stomach. Thanks to Mia's healing, it was only reason I'm walking today.'

'It was tough, had to call upon my best healing powers,' Mia said,' so, who is this Farin guy anyway. I only saw a glimpse of him yesterday. What has he got against you?'

Ivan looked confused,

'I'm not sure, really. I befriended his daughter and he, like, flipped out on me. I lost several houses, several pets, and my leg.'

'You have a fake leg?'

Ivan nodded, and pulled up his right pant leg. Clear as day, was a metal leg.

'So, how do I take on this Farin. How would you do it?'

Isaac scratched his chin,

'You have money. Hire some mercenaries. Arm yourself well. Guns, swords, knives, axes, magic. You know.'

Ivan nodded.


	32. Ivan's Day II Day 32

The Adventures of Ivan II

PART II: Ivan's Mission

Ivan and his men were ready. They all wore heavy armor, helms and carried good weapons. Lances and swords made of the finest materials, as well as a pistol or two, full of armor piercing bullets. He also found the finest magicians to cast spells that made them faster, and more aggressive. He was ready to kill, he was ready to take Farin down to the muddy ground and claim Sheba as his own. He left his house, and accompanied with him were his friends: Isaac, Felix, Garet and Alex along with five mercenaries. They reached Farin's house, and arming their weapons, knocked on the door.

Sheba answered, and upon seeing the display of weaponry and Ivan's heroic face, she collapsed, too amazed with the sight… and the smell. (Ivan did not bathe) One of the mercenaries scooped her up and brought her to safety. Piers (Sheba's new half brother) looked up from the table and yelled,

'Oi! Farin, Sheba's been captured!'

Farin did not respond. Farin was out at the store. Piers immediately grabbed the phone and called his neighbor, a good man Mercurio and requested reinforcements. Than he plunged into battle. Ivan engaged him at once, attacking with his lance. Piers dodged underneath the lance with a flying backwards flip and knocked Ivan in the face between the armor helm pieces. Ivan dropped to the ground and Isaac moved in. He jumped forward, but Piers had already dodged this attack and landed a nice, solid punch to Isaac's jaw, breaking it in two places instantly. Isaac staggered away, and Alex fired some ice spell. Piers used a double forearm defensive position and deflected it. Alex was gaping (how could a man do that?) when out of no where, Mercurio, the extremely muscled neighbor of Farin struck him with a flying sidekick. The kick was so powerful, it crumpled his armor and thus, crushed him. Garet fired two fire spells in different directions, but both missed (he didn't aim) and Piers and Mercurio both struck him from different sides with solid punches. There was a great ringing in his head and he walked into a pillar and tumbled down some stairs. With a fine sidekick, Piers closed the basement door, locking him downstairs.

The mercenaries engaged the group as Ivan came through and Isaac repaired his jaw well enough to fight.

The first mercenary snapped off a nice punch and took Piers in the midsection, which afterwards made him trip and fall. The second mercenary went to crush his face with the lance, but Piers rolled out of the way and took out both of his legs with a good kick to the kneecap. The mercenary was down, and his pistol flew into the air. Piers lurched and caught it, snapping off a shot and hitting the first mercenary in the leg. The mercenary coughed and fell, gasping. The third and fourth mercenaries were trying in vain to fight Mercurio, both of them had broken their hands trying to punch him. Mercurio unsheathed a knife from his pocket and ran both of them through before knocking their legs from out underneath them and sending two precisely aimed punches at their faces. The fifth mercenary took out his pistol and snapped off two shots, of which Piers dodged both of them. Piers moved in with a nice elbow to the stomach and followed it up with a roundhouse kick, which dropped the mercenary like a sack of hammers. Piers saw that Isaac was the only one left and snapped off a shot that took Isaac in the leg. Isaac dropped and coughed. Piers moved in and said,

'Where is he?'

Isaac coughed, and through the mirror, he saw Garet coming up from the stairs, pistol in hand. Piers spun and snapped off three shots, taking Garet in the midsection. Isaac reached for his gun, but Piers had noticed, shot the gun away and then shot Isaac two times. He saw Ivan fleeing in the distance. He started to follow, but Mercurio stopped him and said,

'He won't make it.'

'What?' Piers looked confused.

Ivan reached the road, and there were several clear blasts of a horn and a large Hummer was coming towards him at illegal speeds. The Hummer's front crushed Ivan and Farin stuck his head out and bellowed,

'How's that Ivan? Like it? Hope so.'

Piers turned and faced Mercurio and said,

'Wow, man you're a beast.'

'Not bad yourself Piers.'

'But I mean, you crushed a man's armor with one kick.'

Mercurio smiled as Farin walked in.

'A fine job. Now, we must get our revenge! To the Hummer!'

BYE!


	33. Day 33

Adventures of Faran XXXIII

We were going to raid and plunder. That was the plan. Piers and Mercurio jumped into my Hummer and we sped off to Ivan's house. I did not want to leave him outside my house, so I tied him to the back of the SUV. I looked through my rear view mirror and burst out laughing as the boy rolled and bounced. We pulled up in front of the house, and armed ourselves well. Hand axes, shotguns, and a grenade or two.

Mercurio and I led the way and Piers covered the rear. Piers was a good adopted son, which reminded me, I had to find out whether or not Sheba was ok. We hit the front door with two grenades, and it blew off its hinges, spraying debris all over the yard. Mercurio moved in, plundering various items and breaking others. Piers took Ivan's room and messed up some stuff. I went freakin' nuts, taking whatever I could get my hands on. I went into his garage and slashed the tires of his crappy car and stole everything out of the other. The Hummer was laying a little low after all the loot we took. We couldn't find the cat and I figured this one wasn't evil, so we let it go. After smashing everything else, we threw Ivan into his house and set it on fire.

A police officer showed up as we were leaving, and I got a good look of him. He had gray hair and he looked like a guy once known as Santuros. Piers told me that it was him, and knowing the evil he caused, I gave him a slap on the back, shook his hand, and flipped his car. Mercurio beat the crap out of him and threw him with Ivan in the house.

Calling it a day, we found out that Sheba was nowhere to be seen. She disappeared…

BYE!


	34. Day 34

Adventures of Faran XXXIV

Hey, my name is Top Gear, not Royal Swordsman. We are two different people. I shouldn't have to say this more than once.

It was the beginning of a new day, and Sheba was no where to be seen. There was no breakfast on the table for Piers and myself. I brought Piers to school hungry, and I myself went to work hungry. I stole a whole bunch of potato chips though… and Piers, he sacked the lunch room.

So Sheba wandered here and there, until she stopped at the side of a street and slept in a box. Piers wandered away from school and found her and proceeded to bring her back to the house. On the way, he confronted Isaac and Garet who were skipping school. He eyed them, they eyed him back. Piers placed Sheba down and assumed fighting position.

Piers came forward, and launched a side kick at Garet, who caught the kick and knocked him to the ground. Piers rolled over and came forward with a punch, which Isaac caught and deflected and than moved in and gave him one in the stomach. Piers keeled over, the wind knocked out of him. When he went down, a signal went off that I heard. Hearing it, I spoke,

'Piers went down! I guess its up to me.'

I jumped into my supped up H3 and floored it. The tires squealed and gained traction, the 32 inch tires gripping the road like a hat on a wig. I shifted from first to second and than one to third, fourth and final was cruising at fifth. The speedometer was hitting about 90 when I pulled another screeching, tire-mark-leaving turn and came onto the road where Pier's alarm went off. Isaac and Garet were still there, freakin wailing on him. I floored it and hit both Isaac and Garet in the back, and made sure I didn't hit my adopted son. I than jumped from the moving vehicle and knocked out Garet with a flying punch.

I moved in against Isaac and blocked everything he tried to throw at me--- including a dead, flattened squirrel. I than followed my amazing defense with an awe inspring attack, hitting Isaac twice in the face, once in the gut and twice on either leg. He toppled and hit the cold, wet asphalt. I than took the squirrel and shoved it in his mouth. I than took a picture and tied both Garet and Isaac to the back on my Hummer and drove away. Upon reaching the road in which my house is on, I threw Isaac and Garet into Ivan who was snooping around my bushes. Than I tied all three of them to my dead Christmas tree from two years ago and waited for the garbage men to finally take it away.

BYE!


	35. Day 35

Adventures of Faran

So… it was a new morning and today I drove Sheba to school even though Mercurio and I had gotten her car back--- she just felt safer that way. Mercurio was with me again today and we saw Ivan on our way. He saw us, and I gasped because it seemed like he actually learned something, because he ran off the road into the forest.

"That just won't do!" I said, punching the button for the Hummer's nitro system.

The Hummer lurched forward and Sheba was nearly thrown out of the vehicle, but Mercurio caught her. Ivan couldn't run fast enough and soon he was crushed underneath the Hummer. Mercurio hopped out and took a lance from the trunk and stabbed him. The wound healed itself on its own. I gasped. No way… Mercurio stabbed him again and again. It kept on healing itself.

I unsheathed a knife and beheaded Ivan, but the head just rolled back on again. It was like a magnet. So… I beheaded him again and tied the body to the Hummer and drove off. It was funny, the head just kept following us, even at speeds past 100. I was having so much fun I forgot to bring Sheba to school. Knowing this, I dropped the body off in some random park and together Sheba Mercurio and I had a wonder tea party.

THE END

BYE!


	36. Day 36

Adventures of Faran

So… it was another day, and Faran was like driving Sheba to school and Ivan appeared with several of his compatriots in the middle of the road, a barricade. Mercurio appeared in the back seat of Hummer as Faran slowed down.

'whoa, Mercurio, man, where did you come from?'

'You never dropped me off yesterday, you jerk, you just locked the doors and walked away.'

'oh, sorry. What should we do, now?'

Mercurio stood through the moonroof and speared Garet with a lance. They charged and Mercurio jumped from the vehicle as Faran killed Isaac and Mia against the hood of the Hummer. Sheba covered her eyes, it was frightening for her. Faran covered his eyes too and kept turning the wheel, peddle to the floor, yes it was frightening for him as well.

What Mercurio did, few know to tell of it. Mainly he beat the others with Garet who was still attached to the lance. I covered my eyes as well, man was it frightening.

BYE!


	37. Day 37

Adventures of Faran

Well you know after the other day, I mean, man, Ivan and them they were kinda afraid, but after the day was done they got back their courage. Sheba went to school after Faran dropped her off and she was walking to her locker when Mia appeared and approached her.

'Hey, Sheba.'

'Hi, Mia…'

'There's a party tonight at my house, mad boys up at my hizzous!'

'Err… (she wasn't quite sure what a hizzous was) yeah, I'll come.'

'Cool, there's going to be mad hotties at my place tonight.'

Sheba nodded her head and made plans. That evening, Faran dropped her off at Mia's house. There were no cars parked outside, and the lights were off.

'This must be a hizzous…'

Faran drove down the road and pulled onto the side of the road and drove into the forest with his Hummer. Sheba walked to the front door and rung the doorbell. Mia answered.

'Hey, Sheba, what do you think of this hottie?'

It was Ivan. Sheba screamed. The stench of his unclean body was horrid. Mia was wearing gallons of perfume in dire attempts to cover it up, but it turned into some disgusting combination of sweet roses covered in body sweat. Ivan strove forward but stopped as he heard the large rumble of Faran's dual exhaust as the Hummer hit the rear porch windows of Mia's house. The windows imploded inwards, sending shards of three inch long glass flooding the room, peppering up an unsuspecting Garet in the face. Mercurio appeared in the moonroof of the Hummer and threw a spare tire, which Isaac in the face. How did Isaac die? He was hit by a tire in the face! Sheba tried to desperate vain to make it to the Hummer but Ivan's stench was incredibly bad, because in this sudden scare of glass and tires, he made several long gassy noises. This added pure methane to his already scaring appearance. Sheba was fighting to breathe. Faran was upon him then, his hands tried, in vain attempts to touch his body (Ivan), to grab him by the neck, but the skin was so toxic it created brown stuff on his skin. Mercurio shot him in the face, between the eyes. Ivan slumped down, unloading his full bowels.

Faran cleaned his hands, and Mercurio carried Sheba to the Hummer. They put in drive and drove out the front door, bringing down the house. They all had to shower once they got home, multiple times over. It was bad.

BYE!


	38. Day 38

Adventures of Faran

So the other day was pretty bad, you know with how unclean Ivan was and such, so I was almost scared to go out into the world today. But I got over it when I got behind the wheel of my Hummer. I started my drive out to Sheba's school, when three cars appeared in front of me. It appeared to Ivan and his compatriots. I looked at the cars and they looked like minature versions of my vehicle, and I later found out that they were Scion xBs.

I slowed down to a stop and threw it into neutral, making several manly revs. The Scions tried to rev, but it was nearly silent, they were incapable of looking or sounding manly (just like Ivan). Ivan, who sat in the middle car, suddenly jumped on the peddle and floored it. The car barely made it to 30 miles per hour when it closed in on me. I floored it in my Hummer, (and I'm sure a normal Hummer could probably do it, but as in previous episodes we know my Hummer has a V12 and dual superchargers). My Hummer leapt forward, crushing Ivan's piece of junk and sent it hurtling back to its other ones.

Ivan got out of his ruined vehicle and sat down on the road. He was starting one of those sitting protests, but instead of sitting there, I ran him over. Isaac and Garet, who were sitting in the other cars, sat there, too surprised to react. I hit their cars too, sending them to the sides of the road, not a scratch on my Hummer.

When will Ivan ever learn? Sheba and I laughed over his stupidity.


	39. Day 39

The Adventures of Faran

So… it was a pretty good day when I awoke. Ivan and his little Scion xBs had got me thinking the other day… With all these run-ins with this guy, you know what if I got hurt one day? Who would be able to take care of young Sheba, if I was to get into something unfortunate. Luckily though, my man Mercurio was there and he put all my fears to rest.

Mercurio was like,

'Maybe you should just get him addicted to heroin.'

And I was like,

'You know, Mercurio, that isn't a bad idea… maybe I should just go to Saigon right now… err… where do they grow poppies?'

Mercurio was like,

'Well I heard the other day from Issac who I was interrogating for snooping around my yard as in I was snooping around his yard and kidnapped him to interrogate for no reason at all. And he told me that Ivan was growing poppies in his yard to try and poison Sheba.'

I threw down my mug and yelled,

'He DIDN'T!'

And Mercurio was like,

'HE DID!'

And I'm like,

'HE DIDN'T!'

Mercurio nodded. I knew it was time. I got my shotgun and Mercurio got… well… he got whatever he had in his hand at the moment, and that was a fork.

Now we drove over to Ivan's house or his hizzous whichever you prefer to call it and we threw down the door. Ivan was there, with his father and mother (I forgot their names) and his cat. The cat glared at me. The father stood and he said,

'What the bloody hell?'

Mercurio was like,

'Well sir I was just cleaning your door and--- he spoke no more as the door hurtled towards Ivan's father knocking him and the mother our of this story.

The cat pounced onto my shotgun and I blew it away. Now loh and behold there were poppies on the table and lots of heroin so I was like, eat it Ivan and he did. And that's how we got him addicted. Mercurio poked him in the eye. I stole his toast!

BYE!

THE END!


	40. Day 40

The Adventures of Faran

So… it turns out the other day that we actually got Ivan addicted to opium rather than heroin. It was kinda a bummer but then again on the bright side the only way to cure an opium addiction is with heroin. Mercurio told me that one… it might be from first hand experience for him… not quite sure.

Anywho… today was a Wednesday and I had to bring Sheba and Piers to school. Yeah Sheba was sixteen and all but you know how things are with the who and hey and how like Piers doesn't want to be driven to school by a girl, so I drive the both of them. Mercurio came along too because he had nothing better to do with his time. I was still feeling a little poisoned by those pieces of toast I took from Ivan but Sheba did her best to heal me a little. So that being said the four of us got into my Hummer and I brought them to school. After waving goodbye in the school parking lot I went to work.

You know the day was looking pretty good and I was all ready for dinner you know… I could smell the steak and potatoes before Sheba even thought about making them but when I came home, no one was there. No Sheba, no Piers and no Mercurio. I scratched my rear and said, 'That's strange… wonder what's going on at school.'

So I got into my Hummer and I called Mercurio who turned out to be still inside the Hummer and we went to the school. Now turns out Ivan convinced everyone that Sheba needed to be quarantined inside the school for having some BS disease called the flu… or maybe it was IMNOTINLOVEWITHIVANBUTHEWANTSMETOLOVEHIM… or ADD one of those. So either way I looked at Mercurio and said, R U Ready?' and he was like, 'yeah…' and I'm like 'lets kill these bitches.' Well not really… I didn't actually say that but I wanted to.

So Mercurio and I blew down the doors to the school. There were psynergy guys everywhere, they were shooting stuff at us… none of it worked… but we would yell in pain just to give them confidence that they were actually doing something. We saw Isaac first and Mercurio hit him so hard he was imprinted into the wall of the school. Now we inquired to a school official who wasn't quite sure what was going on… or where he was for that matter, and he told us that Sheba was being quarantined in the nurse's office. The nurse's office was conveniently right next to where we were standing. Mercurio head butted the glass, breaking it, scaring the pants off Ivan who I shot in the leg, it deflected though. Mercurio caught the bullet and threw it back at Ivan, hitting him in the chest. He died.

I rescued Sheba and we went back to the house. She cooked our dinner… it was good.

THE END

BYE!!!!!!!!


End file.
